


Whumptober 2020 - Clones and their Jedi

by Peppsta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Electrocution, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monnk needs a hug, Ponds needs a hug, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Wolffe Needs a Hug, dad koon, jedi carrying clones, the clones need hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: It's Whumptober again. I will try to do as many days as I can!No promises though!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-6454 | Ponds & Mace Windu, Kit Fisto & Monnk, Kit Fisto/Monnk, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 25
Kudos: 127





	1. Day 3: Forced on their knees, Manhandled - Wolffe & Plo Koon

Whumptober – 3. On their knees, Manhandled

Wolffe couldn’t remember the last time he had been hurting as much as he was right now. With his helmet left behind, his bare face was covered in blood and his left eyes was swollen shut. Every single step he was forced to take hurt even more than the one before and his rips were protesting his every move. The clankers around him didn’t care how much he struggled against them and trashed in their grips, they just kept dragging him along.

Commander Wolffe never thought he would die at the hands of General Grievous but at the same time he could have died a more humiliating death. General Grievous killing him wasn’t what he had wished for his future, but he’d rather have Grievous killing him than some random clanker on the battlefield. 

After a while, his head started to drop because he didn’t have the strength to hold it up anymore. His struggles have creased and Wolffe was ready to face his destiny. 

Suddenly he was dropped to the floor. He wasn’t able to stop his fall, due to his hands tied behind his back. His head hit the metal ground of the ship mercilessly and a weak groan escaped him. Trying to get up an enormous metal claw gripped his back and sat him onto his knees. The claw moved to his shoulder and tightened his grip, forcing Wolffe to clench his teeth tightly. Even though, he had tried to hold back any sounds, a barely audible whimper could be heard.

“If this isn’t Commander Wolffe.” The unmistakeable mechanic voice of General Grievous boomed over him. “I have heard a lot of stories about you, clone.” The cyborg spat at him.

Wolffe knew, the only reason he was still alive, was the fact that the Separatists probably wanted to get some secret information, like a battle plan, or some jedi intel, out of him. Knowing he was about to die anyway, the commander knew to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t want to give the general the pleasure to see the fear in his eyes, so he just stared ahead, into the depth of space. 

If Plo Koon had taught him anything over the years of working with him, it was to keep your cool in dangerous situations. He wished his general were here with him now, to make sure Wolffe is going to get out of this alive but he was just glad, his brothers and his general could escape with their lives through his sacrifice. 

The claw dug even deeper into his shoulder, piercing the skin. Wolffe clenched his hands behind his back and he was convinced he was drawing blood on his own palms. He didn’t want to make another sound, but the pain seemed to be unbearable. Something snapped in his shoulder pain exploded in the clone’s body. A short, pain filled scream had escaped the commander before he slumped forwards. 

Again, his head hit the cold ground and the world seemed to be spinning again. Wolffe closed his eyes. Maybe this was the last time he was going to close his eyes and never opening them again. 

Deciding not to give up, he opened his eyes once again, seeing only red. A pool of blood had surrounded his head and his shoulder seemed to share the colour with the blood-stained ground. The hands held behind his back were staining his shoulder even more, so Wolffe was barely able to move. 

“Why do you keep fighting on, clone? It’s not like anybody is going to come for you. Just give us the information we need, and your miserable life will be put to an end.” Grievous taunted, pressing his foot into Wolffe’s back. Again, a scream of pain left his mouth, after the metal limb had pressed itself into his already bruised and broken back. The commander thought back to the day, General Plo Koon had saved him and his brothers from the Malevolence. 

*“We are just clones, sir. We are meant to be expendable.”* The words echoed in his mind.

*“Not to me!”*

Suddenly a shock wave hit the ship and general Grievous tumbled back, lifting the weight from Wolffe’s back. A whimper of relief escaped him. The ship was shaking, and it seemed like they were being attacked. The ship was hit again and Wolffe let himself fall onto his uninjured side. Trying to make himself as small as possible to avoid clankers stepping on him, he thanked his maker that maybe with his capture, the Republic will be able to finally stop Grievous. He was willing to make this sacrifice.

“You two!” Grievous yelled at two B1-droids, nearly destroying a few of his own droids in his rage. “Take this worthless clone and make sure the jedi won’t get him. I don’t care what it costs.” 

Wolffe heard a faint “roger roger” in the background and two sets of mechanical arms grabbed him under the arms and lifted him into the air. His body begged him to stop moving but there was nothing he could do. The clankers dragged him through several corridors and Wolffe didn’t even try to remember where they went. It all seemed like a blur to him.

Out of nowhere, the familiar sound of an activated lightsaber hit his ears. 

Why was there a jedi on a Separatist ship? Or was it a sith? Count Dooku? Has General Grievous followed them?

Wolffe’s thoughts were racing but he couldn’t grasp them, his head hurt too much to even think straight. 

His body was suddenly let go off and he prepared himself to meet the cold floor once again. Instead of the metal ground, he was caught by something warm and was gently lowered down. His head was put on a lap and a claw covered the right side of his face. Wolffe jumped at the touch but this claw felt different than Grievous’. It felt alive, like there was blood running through it and not just some lifeless limb. 

The clone commander dared to open his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but he could manage to recognize a familiar looking silhouette hovering over him. 

“G-general?” He whispered and the figure above him came closer. The claw on his face gently wiped blood from his face and nodded. The deep and soft voice of Plo Koon reached his ears.

“Yes, son. I’m here.” Two other white figures appeared behind the general. Brothers. His brothers. 

Wolffe reached up to point at his brothers and one of them took the outstretched hand in his own. The two clones sat down next to Plo Koon. 

“Don’t worry, Wolffe. We will get you out of here.” Plo put both of his hands into Wolffe’s hair. It seemed to be wet from the blood leaking out of his head. “Sleep now. We will watch over you, son.”

“I didn’t t-tell them an-anything, sir.” Wolffe whispered, feeling his eyelids become heavier and heavier. “’m a g’d soldi’r” He mumbled just before his eyes closed completely.

The last thing Wolffe heard before the darkness overcame him was: 

“I know, son. I’m proud of you.”


	2. Day 4: Caged - Cody & Obi Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Whumptober 2020 with the prompt "caged"

Whumptober – Day 4 – Caged

Cody had been in various dangerous situations before. Being the clone commander of Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t a promise to safety, but it had never bothered him. He was a clone, he was bred for war and danger and he was willing to give everything he had for the Republic. 

It seemed, just like his jedi general, Cody was prone to get himself into trouble. And with trouble, he meant sith lords. Cody wasn’t scared of them, no, but without his general by his side, he was an easy target. He had often complained why it was always him and general Kenobi, who were going against the sith lords but like the jedi said, sith lords were their speciality.

Cody sighed. If sith lords were their speciality, why was he trapped in a cage by Count Dooku, then? His situation wasn’t bad enough already because said sith lord had decided to dangle the cage he was trapped in, over a cliff. Cody wasn’t afraid of heights, still he had respect for the depth below him. He knew, if he were to fall down that cliff and hit the ground, his body would be found unrecognizable. 

Well, his body was already unrecognizable in his eyes. He had been lured into a trap by the Sepratists and it would be a lie if he said, he could move easily. Cody wasn’t even sure, if he could crawl out of the cage, when freed. He was sure, one of his shoulder was dislocated and another leg was surely broken. 

To be honest, Cody was lucky to still be alive. The second he had seen the sith lord running towards him, he was convinced this was going to be his end. Not many clones could say, they survived a battle with Count Dooku. 

The clone commander hated to see his brothers and the jedi fight and all he could do was slump against the gently swaying cage. His back had started to hurt a while ago, but it wasn’t like he could move his body. Sure, he could lie down but Cody doubted he would be able to get up again. 

The urge to help and engage in the fight was strong and tears of frustration gathered in his eyes. Thankfully, his helmet was still on his head, he didn’t want to face the humiliation of someone seeing him cry. 

Suddenly everything around him stopped. The sound of blaster shots and lightsabers clashing against each other stopped and for a second, Cody thought he was finally dead. There was mumbling, which seemed to come from every direction possible and he tried to move his head but the pain in his neck stopped him form doing so. 

After a few shouts could be heard, Cody’s gut was suddenly in his head because the cage was thundering down the cliff. His body was lifted into the air and he tried to hold onto the bars of the cage. Cody had never thought he would die like this. He had imagined himself to die heroically in battle, saving his brothers and general from destruction. Maybe he would have been shot down by a simple clanker but all of this was better than his current situation. He didn’t want to think about the reaction of Rex and general Kenobi, once they found his body, shattered on the ground. 

The wind was loud in his ears, still Cody could hear a soft ‘thumb’ sound on the top of the cage. Once again, he tried to locate the sound, but gravity wouldn’t lose its grasp on him, pulling on his body and paralyzing him. 

Closing his eyes, Cody wasn’t brave enough to face the ground inching closer and closer. He didn’t want see death stretching his fingers out to greet him in the hot embrace of the desert sun. 

Suddenly, something grabbed his arm and he was hurled out of the cage. His body protested the rough treatment and a loud yelp escaped him. It was weird but it felt like his fall was slowing down. Cody was convinced this was his brain, playing tricks on him. Maybe it was trying to comfort him just before his body would hit the ground, reassuring him that everything will be fine. It seemed like a miracle because the pulling on Cody’s body lessened, he could open his eyes again and see that he was actually slowing down. He could see the cliff around him clearly now and it was looking beautifully. 

Blinking a few times, he tried to move his head, to check his surroundings. Cody was still confused about what was going on. 

“Don’t worry, Commander. I’ve got you.” The familiar voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi came from above him. It seemed like Cody was trapped in the arms of the jedi general. Warm arms were under his back and under his knees, holding him closely to the jedi’s chest. 

Before Cody could voice his confusion, the moving stopped, and it seemed like they had reached the ground. For a second Cody wondered why the two of them weren’t shattered on the ground but then he reminded himself that he was being carried by a *jedi*. Nothing they did was ever making sense, so it was for the better not to question it. 

“Is everything alright, Cody? Do you need medical attention?” Obi-Wan asked but instead of setting Cody down to check for his injuries, he just kept walking.

“Uh, no sir. I feel fine. Just a little rattled. I thought I was going to die for sure.” He lied but his voice was still shaky. Just like the jedi, Cody was a fan of lying about the state of his injuries.

“Understandable, commander. That was a very high fall you just went through. I must confess that I am going to send you to the medics anyway, later. You are too similar to me when it comes to hiding your injuries.” Obi-Wan chuckled and before Cody could argue both of them heard the voice of general Skywalker coming out of the communicator clipped onto the jedi’s wrist.

“Do you mind getting that for me, Cody?” The general asked. “I can’t carry you with one arm, after all.”

Cody felt his face heating up. “General, I can walk by myself, it’s really no trouble!” He tried to struggle out of the jedi’s grip, but the arms didn’t seem to budge. It wasn’t painless to move either, but Cody felt like a damsel in distress. 

“Ah, do not worry. It’s just Anakin wondering if we are fine.” Obi-Wan mumbled into his beard. “Rex was also very worried about you. I have never seen him so frightened after Dooku dropped your cage. I was convinced he was going to jump after you.”

“Thank the maker, he didn’t! Then there would have been two dead clones on the bottom of this cliff.” Cody bend his arm to get the communicator off the general’s wrist, holding in his breath while doing so. His body was still burning in pain and moving was still agonizing, yet he didn’t want to act too weak in front of the general, not after being carried by him. 

He held the device up and activated it, so the jedi could speak into it.

“Don’t worry, Anakin. The two of us are fine. Please tell Rex he must get away from the edge, I have Cody in my arms, he’s safe. We don’t need another clone falling down a cliff.” General Kenobi joked and nodded at Cody to turn off the communicator. 

“Thank you, general.” Cody mumbled behind his helmet. “Without you, I would have died.”

“Do not fret, Cody. I watch over you just like you watch over me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can suggest some pairings in the comments if you want and I hope you liked it!


	3. Day 5: On the run - failed escape - rescue Kit Fisto & Monnk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some angry Kit Fisto

Monnk was running. The thunderous footsteps behind him followed him around each corner. He knew he wouldn’t be able to shake them off, but he just needed to buy general Fisto enough time to get to the senator’s daughter.

Normally it was the job of the Wolfpack to do rescue missions but for whatever reason, chancellor Palpatine thought it would be a good idea to put Kit Fisto’s battalion onto the job. Monnk remembered the confused looks he and commander Wolffe had exchanged. The clones sometimes wondered what was going on inside the chancellor’s head. Maybe the Republic should think about an age limit for the position of the chancellor.

Monnk shook his head. He should concentrate on saving his skin, not on optimizing the Republic and the dwindling mental status of the chancellor. 

For some reason, the steps behind him stopped and the only thing Monnk was able to hear was his own heavy breathing. Maybe general Fisto was already finished and he was coming to get him out of trouble now. 

His hopes vanished when he heard the whirring of a weapon behind him, then the loud bang of said weapon firing. Monnk wanted to raise his eyebrows because how could he still be running? Shouldn’t he be laying dead on the ground by now?

Suddenly something hit him in the back, throwing him forwards. Some sort of net seemed to wrap itself around his body, immobilizing him. Monnk hit the ground headfirst and cursed loudly. Before he could try to free himself, he heard the sound of a button being clicked. Out of nowhere, electricity ran through the fibres of the net, shocking the prey within its grasp. 

Monnk felt like he was on fire, his blood boiling, and his body spasming. He tried to control the movement of his body, to calm down but the pain was too much, and a wailing scream left his lips. He flipped around onto his back, trying to escape the agony but it just won’t stop. Tears were gathering in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. It felt like his throat was being ripped apart due to his screaming, but he just couldn’t stop. 

Slowly darkness could be seen on the edges of his view and Monnk closed his eyes, welcoming the calming and painless darkness. 

Then Monnk woke up.

Trembling wasn’t the right word to describe the state of his body right now. He couldn’t control his limbs, it was more like his body was twitching. Monnk was lying on his side, staring at his hand in front of him. His fingers were twitching in a unregular pace. Sometimes once a minute. Sometimes every ten seconds, sometimes even every two seconds. 

His eyelids felt heavy and he wanted to close them again, returning back into the familiar calmness called unconsciousness. Still, he forced himself to stay awake. He had a job to do here and he couldn’t just lie on the ground, shivering in self-pity.

The first step was getting up. 

It was harder than imagined, his body didn’t seem to follow his will. He pulled the hand, he had been staring at, close to his chest and decided to stare at the sand on the ground instead. The twitching needed to stop. He couldn’t do anything while his body was out of his control.

Suddenly something new walked into his field of vision. Two sets of brown boots were slowly walking towards him. 

Monnk wanted to get up, at least try to defend himself against his captors but his body still denied him any access.

A warm hand was put on his head and Monnk instantly melted into the touch. Only then had he realized that his helmet was missing.

“M’ h’lm’t” He mumbled.

Suddenly a wave of calmness washed over him and Monnk felt like he was back at home, snuggled into his blankets, instead on this desert planet, laying in the dirty sand. 

“Don’t worry, commander. Everything is going to be alright. You are safe now.” The familiar voice of Kit Fisto reached his ear. 

“s-s’r” He slurred and tried to reach out with his hand. His fingers got tangled in the net which was still wrapped around him. 

“Careful! Don’t hurt yourself.” Fisto carefully took the entangled hand in his own and lowered it to the ground again, not letting go.

“S’rry.” Monnk tried to look at the general’s face but the sun was shining directly into his eyes, forcing him to close them again. A shadow slowly creeped over his face and he was able to open his eyes again. The worried face of Kit Fisto was now hovering directly over him, blocking off the sun entirely. 

“Don’t worry, commander. I will get you out of there as quickly as I can. And after a few days with the medics you will be back to your perfect self.” Fisto laughed and flashed him his trademark smile. 

“Sleep now, Monnk. When you wake up, you will be back with your brothers in a warm bed. I promise.” The general put his hands on the sides of his face and Monnk instantly felt like he was about to pass out. He was with the general now. He was safe. Monnk knew general Fisto would look out for him and make sure he will get back safely.

“Th’nk ya, s’r.” He mumbled before he passed out.

Kit Fisto sighed and began to work on opening the net, without hurting his commander too much. He knew, jedi weren’t supposed to feel anger, yet there was something in his core, heating up after seeing *his* clone commander laying on the ground like that.

He knew he shouldn’t feel those feeling but he wanted revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, this was very difficult to write for me, idk why tho XD


	4. Day 6: Get it out - No more - Please don't - Mace Windu & Ponds

“Stop… p-please.”

Jedi master Mace Windu turned around, into the direction of the voice. It had been quiet and if he hadn’t stopped walking for a second, he would have missed it. He immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to his clone commander Ponds, who he was looking for at the moment. The jedi had a sinking feeling in his stomach, after hearing the voice of the proud and noble man so… broken. 

“N-no.. Please… D-don’t. I don’t k-know anything. I have already told you. I’m just a c-clone. They don’t t-tell us anything.”

He heard Ponds trying to argue his way out of his predicament. It was a lie, of course. Ponds had information on their strategy, secret hideouts, military bases, and everything else concerning military. Using his status as a clone was smart but at the same time dangerous. If his captors believed him and saw no value in the commander’s life, they wouldn’t hesitate to end it. 

Suddenly a scream ripped the jedi master out of his thoughts. He felt the instinct to just run into the direction of the scream and strike everyone down, but he quickly channelled his emotions and let them out through the force. 

Mace tried to send calm and strengthening waves of comfort through their bond to Ponds, but he felt the frantic and fearful walls, his clone had built around his mind. The jedi felt proud for a moment, after all he had trained Ponds to shield his mind in case he gets captured. Still, the worry for his friend wouldn’t seem to budge. 

Gripping his lightsaber tightly in his fist, Mace sneaked through various doorways, always silencing his footsteps with the help of the force. The force signature of Ponds was located behind a closed door and more whimpering and groaning sounds could be heard. Again, Mace tried to reinforce Ponds through the force, still hitting a wall. Sure, he could just break down those walls, they were no match for his power, but it would break the trust they shared.

Slowly, the door creaked open slowly and before the door opened completely, Mace already saw the commanders abused body. Ponds was held down by a variety of different species and he was trashing wildly. All of them were wearing masks and hid their faces behind them. They quickly turned around after hearing the door open but none of them seemed bothered by him.

Pushing the door open completely, Mace entered the room, still careful not to startle the commander further. After he checked the room with the force to make sure everyone was fine, he sighed and looked at the curled-up form of Ponds.

Without hesitation he slowly crept closer. Sitting down next to him, he reached out with his hand and placed it onto the shoulder, trying to turn his face towards him, so he could look him into his eyes.

“Commander? Can you hear me?” He asked, worry tainting his voice. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

The commander in front of him just groaned, curling into himself. 

“P-please… no more. I don’t know anything…”

Mace put his palm on the clone’s cheek, wiping the blood away with his thump. 

“It’s alright, Ponds. You are safe here. You don’t have to be afraid, we just need t-“ Mace started but was interrupted when Ponds started to try and shake him off.

“G-general, you need t-to leave… They w-will hurt you too.” 

The jedi master sighed and looked at the people surrounding the two of them. They all shared his look of worry, while some of them were still trying to hold the commander down. 

“Ponds, you are safe. The medics will take care of you. You are halluci-“

Once again, he was interrupted when Ponds started to scream.

“No! Get it out of me! Don’t let them touch me, general! Please!” Tears were gathering in his eyes and Mace stood up, putting pressure on the shoulders of the clone, keeping him pinned to the bed.

Mace was wondering what had triggered such a violent reaction, until he saw the IV line, which had just been put into Ponds’ blood stream. With Ponds thinking he was still in the hand of his captors, it was no wonder he would freak out when they suddenly punctured his skin and put some sort of fluid into his body.

“Isn’t there anything you can do for him, general?” One of the medics asked. Mace just looked at him, then back at his friend, trashing in the bed.

He sighed and removed his hands from the shoulders and placed them onto his temples.

“Sleep now, my friend. Your mind will be clearer when you wake up.” 

Ponds still struggled but he grew weaker with every second. 

“N-no… g-g-general… Don’t l-let them…” Before he could end his sentence, Ponds fell asleep.

Mace grabbed a chair and sat down next to his commander, taking one of Pond’s hands in his own.

“General, you need to sleep to, with all due respect.” The medic said, putting his hands onto his hips.

“I will sleep once I know Ponds is calm and safe.”

“If you think so, general.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you have a request or wish, which jedi-clone duo I should write about on the next day, leave a comment or tell me on tumblr @peppsta!


End file.
